Creating a Spark
by FoursCake
Summary: Adair Blake is a sixteen year old girl that is very anxious and nervous for her Choosing Ceremony. When she chooses Dauntless, her and another sixteen year old from Candor named Aurora Waterson, they connect and bond quickly. When they realize that their meeting was like fate, what should they do? And with an impending war, are they just creating sparks? My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

_"Curiosity will conquer fear even more than bravery will." I turn towards Aurora,and she stares at me, her eyes tearing up._

_"Yes, but curiosity isn't always the key." She responds, her voice shaking and...sad._

_I open my mouth to speak, but no words escape. I am at a loss. Aurora turns, and she does the unthinkable and jumps._

* * *

I wake in my bed with a start, scared and sweating. I glance at my clock, which reads 3:00 a.m.

Was I seriously dreaming about a person who would commit suicide? No, no I wasn't. I'm happy. I can't be hurt like that.

A pain spreads through my chest like a growing vine, and spreads. I plop back on my bed, unable to fall asleep, and I open the music box that stands on my dresser. The little girl with the flowing dress appears, looking pure and clean, like no evil had touched her. All angel and no demon.

The song that had stayed with me from childhood plays quietly in the background and I fall asleep soundly, picturing the little girl from the music box in my dreams.

The Choosing Ceremony. I shudder at the thought. One of those days where I don't want to get out of bed at all. I want to stay with my family, my heart wants to, but my mind wants out.

There are too many arrogant people in Erudite. I'm chastised for being different. I'm not arrogant, or super smart. I'm kind and..._average._

My mother comes up the stairs and her blonde head is all I see popping through my door, "Wake up honey bunches, I made you pancakes!"

I groggily sit up, and feel that-weight-on my shoulders, that I could never really classify. Grief? Guilt?

Trudging downstairs, I see my vibrant ten year old sister. In six years, she will be in the same position as I am right now. What faction would she choose? Would she leave, or stay with mom and dad?

It feels like the angel and devil on my shoulders, one telling me something and the opposite telling me another.

I sit on one of the barstools in my kitchen, and lay my head in my hands,

My mother comes up to me and asks, "Is everything alright Adair?"

"Yes, mom, I'm-uh... okay." I respond hesitantly.

She rubs my head, "Are you having a migraine from being too smart? Is your brain too big for that small head?" She laughs, a light laugh that ends with a small snort.

I notice the clock; 11:30. Crap, the Choosing Ceremony starts at noon!

I rush and shove the rest of the chocolate chip pancake into my mouth, and chug the rest of my orange juice, getting an aching pain in my stomach to follow.

I rush upstairs and try to make myself look presentable with a blue dress and a jean jacket and black stilettos with shimmer on them. They shine in the sunlight.

With some makeup and lip-gloss in hand, I rush and cake it on my face in a hurry.

I run downstairs and my mother and father wait for me at the door, with my little sister and her cat ears on. I grab the ears and I say, "No. no little kitty." As I place them on the table, I hear her whimper a bit.

* * *

It's a short walk to the Pire, where the Choosing Ceremony is held. I still don't know what to choose. I'm thinking of Dauntless. But what if I fluke out and choose Amity or Candor or Abnegation or the factions I _don't _want to live in.

We walk in and sit with our Erudite "buddies". They aren't my friends. Except maybe the little kids that are in Kindergarten to first grade. They don't really know the definition of "mean" or "arrogant" yet.

An Abnegation man, that I immediately recognize as Marcus Eaton, steps up to the podium. I know him from the posts that Jeanine Matthews, the Erudite faction leader, posted in the newspaper about him being cruel to his son, such as beating him with a belt.

I've heard the name "Tobias Eaton" before. He's Marcus's son. If those articles are true, I feel bad for Tobias. My empathy for him is strong.

He makes a speech about the factions and how they were formed, and I recognize the whole speech from a textbook I had read. I block it out, I already know the whole speech by heart.

_"Those who blamed aggression formed Amity._

_Those who blamed ignorance formed Erudite._

_Those who blamed duplicity formed Candor._

_Those who blamed selfishness formed Abnegation._

_And those who blamed cowardice were the Dauntless."_

Marcus calls forth a name, "Aurora Waterson."

A small girl rises from the Candor section, though she is not in Candor clothing. She wears jeans with brown combat boots and purple laces. She wears a flowy black tee shirt to match.

Is it just coincidence that the girl from my dream was also named... Aurora?

Without hesitation, she grabs the knife from Marcus, a bit too forcefully, and drags it across her hand. Her blood lands in the steaming coals. A Candor-Dauntless transfer.

She skips happily towards the Dauntless, and I hear my name called, "Adair Blake."

I panic, taking the knife from Marcus, His eyes are a deep royal blue, and I stare into them for a bit before walking in front of the bowls. I trot in front of the bowl of steaming coals, feeling the heat emanate from the bowls. It forms sweat on my face.

The blood drips from my hands. An Erudite to Dauntless transfer. The Erudite gasp in dismay, muttering whispers to each other. I hear screams and cries coming from the Erudite section. My sister's face is red and dripping with tears and I feel a tear drip from my eyes.

But this is for the better.

I could make a life for myself.

Somewhere where I won't be chastised. Just accepted.

Dauntless is my safe-haven. I can be saved here.

* * *

**A/N : **Hi guys! So, this is my first fanfic that I have ever written! Yay! I hope you enjoy! Likes and reviews are accepted! Me and my friend might take turns, my character is Adair and hers is Aurora. It will most likely have an asterisk in the chapter name if it is from her. Thanks guys! Stay chocolatey (cause ya know, Dauntless cake. Just trying it out, let me know if you don't like it c:)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for no update for a while, I had a lot of homework. Blegh. I'm writing this story by myself now; there are some conflicts to writing it with others .. So, I hope you enjoy anyways! Like, comment, review, all accepted!

* * *

**_~Aurora's P.O.V.~_**

The last girl, Adair Blake, walks away from the bowls, a smile from ear to ear. I hear wailing, and my ears perk up, and notice a little girl in the audience. Most likely, she's Adair's sister.

I stare at her in silence for a bit, and she meets my eyes. She holds her hand out, "My name's Adair. You?"

"Aurora..." I grumble a bit. Adair gives me a puzzled look, "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Peachy keen, actually." I roll my eyes and sigh, "Do I _really _have to explain?"

"Yes."

"Ugh." I groan, "My parents hated me, Candor chastised me for being different because I lied... blah blah blah. And that's the short version."

"Yeah, I was hated in Erudite too. I wasn't perfectly smart; more like average." She responds with a chuckle.

I feel a smile growing on my face, and I laugh. We laugh together, and Adair looks sharply to her left, noticing the Dauntless leaving without us.

We jog along with them to the roof, hearing hoots and hollers all throughout the journey up the stairs, which I could swear lasts an eternity.

After the eternity of jogging, I catch my breath on a high roof top. Adair screams, "Train!"

"Train? What are you-" Before I could finish my sentence, she pulls me along, and her leisurely jog turns into a full on sprint.

"But... AHHH!" I scream, as I watch the other Dauntless giggle to themselves. I don't care if they think I look stupid. This is actually..._fun!_

* * *

Hand in hand, we stand on the platform, the wind so strong that it almost makes me feel as if I'm a piece of paper that'll be blown away.

I watch the other Dauntless form around me, and I soon am surrounded by a sea of different colors. In that group, I notice a group of Candor girls whispering and pointing at me. They start laughing.

My hair flares up, like a flame turned stronger by kindling. My eyes turn deep red, and I look at the Candor girls. I growl, "I _know_ that you are talking about me."

"Yeah?" One of them says, chewing her gum like a cow chewing it's cud, "Whaddaya gonna do 'bout it?"

I grumble, and my body feels hotter than the sun. Adair grabs my arm, as I feel an icy sensation spread through it, and I yank it away because of the frostbite that is most likely growing.

Adair says, "Calm down! You look like you're gonna set on fire!" I mutter a couple of curses under my breath as I notice a train pull up to the station. It looks like a bullet, made entirely of shiny silver with small blue windows.

The train takes off, and I said, "Didn't give me time to board it at all?! Cheap."

Adair giggles and then her laugh turns into a hearty laugh, filled with snorts. I feel like she is gonna fall on the floor from laughing so much.

A Dauntless boy smirks at me, "In Dauntless we don't 'board' trains. We jump."

He sprints and jumps onto the train, which the door is wide open. My stomach ties itself into a knot, I-I don't think I could do this...

Adair notices the worry on my face, which is most likely obvious. She pats my back softly, and cascades her hand, "You'll be fine. When you were a kid, have you ever held hands with your friends and jumped into a swimming pool?"

"Yes." No.

She speaks to herself quietly, "_Just a small jump. Breathe in, breathe out."_

_Breathe in, breathe out... _I tell myself, praying to dear God that I don't miss and fall to my death.

* * *

We jump together, and we both scream. I land on something hard, yet soft. I leave my eyes shut, "Am I in Heaven?"

Adair breathes heavily, "No, you're alive. We just-we just jumped off a train!"

"And lived." I reply, hoisting myself to my feet.

The same Dauntless from before stares, "It's a rush, huh?"

"I'll say," I grumble.

"You aren't done yet." He enters a passcode to open the doors, and they open. I feel like I'm in space. The wind might push me up into the air.

The Dauntless boy jumps from the door with a grunt, and lands rolling on the roof of a building.

"Hooray," I respond, making my sarcasm more obvious, "More jumping."

Adair says, "Ya know, I'm not gonna wait any longer!"

I trudge towards her, and we count to three both in our heads. Well, maybe she didn't, but I like to think that she did.

We roll onto the building and Adair looks down. "Haha! There's a net down there!"

"Ooh yay. When is the jumping gonna end?"

"Soon," The Dauntless initiate says, lighting a cigarette and shoving the lighter back into his pocket.

I decide that I have to be brave. I'm in Dauntless. No more cowardice.

* * *

I run and jump off of the edge. I land in the net with a thud, and laugh like a maniac in an insane asylum.

Underneath me, I feel the net move, and I see Adair, giggling and screaming at the same time.

The net moves again, and I am thrown on the floor, like that game I used to play in Gym in Kindergarten, with the ball and the parachute (A.K.A. The best game ever).

A young man stares at us in silence. His face is angular and thin, and he has dark blue eyes, with lighter blue patches on the sides of his iris. His upper lip is thin, and his lower is still thin, but a bit thicker than the top. Not like Botox crazy though.

"Holy hot da-" Adair shuts me up. "An Erudite and Candor, huh?"

A Stiff lands into the net. Her hair is long and blonde, and she wears a grey dress.

He moves the net so she falls onto the ground. "And a Stiff..."

"Ooh, a Stiff Four?" A girl walks behind him. Her hair is jet black with light blue highlights and she has many piercings on her face.

"Lauren... please." Four, I assume that is the name of the boy, responds lightly.

The Stiff is out of breath and she pants for air. Lauren looks at her and laughs, "What are you, some kind of dog? God, you're panting like crazy." Lauren begins to mimic her, and the Stiff just stares with wide eyes.

"What are your names?" Four asks.

"Adiar Blake." Adair responds

"Aurora Waterson." I respond.

The Stiff hesitates. Nice way to break the flow.

"Pick a name. Choose carefully, you can't choose again."

"Tris. Tris Prior." She replies confidently.

"First Jumpers!" Four yells, "Aurora, Adair and Tris!"

Ugh, he butchered the pronunciation of my name. Just great.

"Welcome to Dauntless." He gestures to the three of us.

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter down! Wow, this was reaaaallllyyy hard to write for some reason. Ah, whatever. If you feel that Aurora acts a bit childish, that's supposed to happen. She's supposed to be cocky but hilarious at the same time. Yeahhh writing humor is _not _my forte.

Like/Comment/Review/Favorite

Bye Cakies!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for no update for a while, I had a lot of homework. Blegh. I'm writing this story by myself now; there are some conflicts to writing it with others .. So, I hope you enjoy anyways! Like, comment, review, all accepted!

* * *

**_~Aurora's P.O.V.~_**

The last girl, Adair Blake, walks away from the bowls, a smile from ear to ear. I hear wailing, and my ears perk up, and notice a little girl in the audience. Most likely, she's Adair's sister.

I stare at her in silence for a bit, and she meets my eyes. She holds her hand out, "My name's Adair. You?"

"Aurora..." I grumble a bit. Adair gives me a puzzled look, "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Peachy keen, actually." I roll my eyes and sigh, "Do I _really _have to explain?"

"Yes."

"Ugh." I groan, "My parents hated me, Candor chastised me for being different because I lied... blah blah blah. And that's the short version."

"Yeah, I was hated in Erudite too. I wasn't perfectly smart; more like average." She responds with a chuckle.

I feel a smile growing on my face, and I laugh. We laugh together, and Adair looks sharply to her left, noticing the Dauntless leaving without us.

We jog along with them to the roof, hearing hoots and hollers all throughout the journey up the stairs, which I could swear lasts an eternity.

After the eternity of jogging, I catch my breath on a high roof top. Adair screams, "Train!"

"Train? What are you-" Before I could finish my sentence, she pulls me along, and her leisurely jog turns into a full on sprint.

"But... AHHH!" I scream, as I watch the other Dauntless giggle to themselves. I don't care if they think I look stupid. This is actually..._fun!_

* * *

Hand in hand, we stand on the platform, the wind so strong that it almost makes me feel as if I'm a piece of paper that'll be blown away.

I watch the other Dauntless form around me, and I soon am surrounded by a sea of different colors. In that group, I notice a group of Candor girls whispering and pointing at me. They start laughing.

My hair flares up, like a flame turned stronger by kindling. My eyes turn deep red, and I look at the Candor girls. I growl, "I _know_ that you are talking about me."

"Yeah?" One of them says, chewing her gum like a cow chewing it's cud, "Whaddaya gonna do 'bout it?"

I grumble, and my body feels hotter than the sun. Adair grabs my arm, as I feel an icy sensation spread through it, and I yank it away because of the frostbite that is most likely growing.

Adair says, "Calm down! You look like you're gonna set on fire!" I mutter a couple of curses under my breath as I notice a train pull up to the station. It looks like a bullet, made entirely of shiny silver with small blue windows.

The train takes off, and I said, "Didn't give me time to board it at all?! Cheap."

Adair giggles and then her laugh turns into a hearty laugh, filled with snorts. I feel like she is gonna fall on the floor from laughing so much.

A Dauntless boy smirks at me, "In Dauntless we don't 'board' trains. We jump."

He sprints and jumps onto the train, which the door is wide open. My stomach ties itself into a knot, I-I don't think I could do this...

Adair notices the worry on my face, which is most likely obvious. She pats my back softly, and cascades her hand, "You'll be fine. When you were a kid, have you ever held hands with your friends and jumped into a swimming pool?"

"Yes." No.

She speaks to herself quietly, "_Just a small jump. Breathe in, breathe out."_

_Breathe in, breathe out... _I tell myself, praying to dear God that I don't miss and fall to my death.

* * *

We jump together, and we both scream. I land on something hard, yet soft. I leave my eyes shut, "Am I in Heaven?"

Adair breathes heavily, "No, you're alive. We just-we just jumped off a train!"

"And lived." I reply, hoisting myself to my feet.

The same Dauntless from before stares, "It's a rush, huh?"

"I'll say," I grumble.

"You aren't done yet." He enters a passcode to open the doors, and they open. I feel like I'm in space. The wind might push me up into the air.

The Dauntless boy jumps from the door with a grunt, and lands rolling on the roof of a building.

"Hooray," I respond, making my sarcasm more obvious, "More jumping."

Adair says, "Ya know, I'm not gonna wait any longer!"

I trudge towards her, and we count to three both in our heads. Well, maybe she didn't, but I like to think that she did.

We roll onto the building and Adair looks down. "Haha! There's a net down there!"

"Ooh yay. When is the jumping gonna end?"

"Soon," The Dauntless initiate says, lighting a cigarette and shoving the lighter back into his pocket.

I decide that I have to be brave. I'm in Dauntless. No more cowardice.

* * *

I run and jump off of the edge. I land in the net with a thud, and laugh like a maniac in an insane asylum.

Underneath me, I feel the net move, and I see Adair, giggling and screaming at the same time.

The net moves again, and I am thrown on the floor, like that game I used to play in Gym in Kindergarten, with the ball and the parachute (A.K.A. The best game ever).

A young man stares at us in silence. His face is angular and thin, and he has dark blue eyes, with lighter blue patches on the sides of his iris. His upper lip is thin, and his lower is still thin, but a bit thicker than the top. Not like Botox crazy though.

"Holy hot da-" Adair shuts me up. "An Erudite and Candor, huh?"

A Stiff lands into the net. Her hair is long and blonde, and she wears a grey dress.

He moves the net so she falls onto the ground. "And a Stiff..."

"Ooh, a Stiff Four?" A girl walks behind him. Her hair is jet black with light blue highlights and she has many piercings on her face.

"Lauren... please." Four, I assume that is the name of the boy, responds lightly.

The Stiff is out of breath and she pants for air. Lauren looks at her and laughs, "What are you, some kind of dog? God, you're panting like crazy." Lauren begins to mimic her, and the Stiff just stares with wide eyes.

"What are your names?" Four asks.

"Adiar Blake." Adair responds

"Aurora Waterson." I respond.

The Stiff hesitates. Nice way to break the flow.

"Pick a name. Choose carefully, you can't choose again."

"Tris. Tris Prior." She replies confidently.

"First Jumpers!" Four yells, "Aurora, Adair and Tris!"

Ugh, he butchered the pronunciation of my name. Just great.

"Welcome to Dauntless." He gestures to the three of us.

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter down! Wow, this was reaaaallllyyy hard to write for some reason. Ah, whatever. If you feel that Aurora acts a bit childish, that's supposed to happen. She's supposed to be cocky but hilarious at the same time. Yeahhh writing humor is _not _my forte.

Like/Comment/Review/Favorite

Bye Cakies!


End file.
